Earth-6
History A reality where every myth, such as vampires, witches and ghosts, are true. Creatures There are several mystical creatures in this universe: *'Witches/Wizards': A species of humans with magical aptitude, capable of teaching it to normal humans. Each true witch has a unique talent that differentiates them from the others (Like telepathy and shapeshifting). Another trait from this species is their ability to turn into their animal spirits. *'Vampires': Creatures who feed on human blood to survive. Capable of running at high speed and gifted with amazing strength and agility, vampires are the most common creature in this universe, aside from humans. They also have enhanced senses, they're able to control human minds, healing, they're almost immortal and experience emotions more powerfully than humans, being also able to turn them off. Vampires are not able to enter a house without an invitation from the owner and can can only be killed by having their heart removed, magic, Werewolf bite, by not drinking blood or being stabbed in the heart with a wooden stake. *'Werewolves': Creatures capable of transforming into wolves willingly and turn others through scratch. Even in their human form, werewolves still possess super strength, speed, agility, durability and senses, having also the ability to heal extremely fast. This creatures can be killed by having their neck broken, heart extraction, suffocation, decapitation and fire. *'Ghosts': The spirit of the dead. Ghosts can only be seen by mystical creatures and humans who went through a near-death experience. They have the power of intangibility, teleportation, invisibility, dream manipulation, possession and are even capable of moving objects when upset. Although they are just spirits, they can still be hurt. For example, if struck by an iron object, the ghost will be dispersed and will be forced to reappear at the place of their death within a few minutes. Magical necklaces created with magic prevent ghosts from possessing whoever wears it. Magic is the only way of completely getting rid of a ghost, making an exorcism to send it to limbo, a dimension for the imprisoned souls. *'Basilisks': Basilisks are some of the most dangerous creatures, possessing a killer stare. Most basilisks usually hide their eyes with sunglasses. Another characteristic of this creatures is their poisonous blood. This creature can be killed just like a normal human. * Nelapsis: A Nelapsi is a walking corpse with pale skin, reddish eyes, black hair, with the ability of growing claws and pointy teeth. Rare bests, Nelapsis are extremely dangerous and feral. It feels the urge to devour living people, needing at least five or six human/animal bodies or it won't stop hunting until dawn, when it is forced to return to its hideout. Nelapsis drink blood from humans and animals alike. It's a creature extremely difficult to kill and it is said to possess two hearts, its only weakness. To kill a Nelapsi, one must extract or stab both of its hearts at the same time or it will regenerate. *'Dragons': Dragons have a normal human body and are able to generate fire from their body. They can also generate claws and wings. Dragons are more resistant than a normal human, but can still be killed. *'Fairies': Fairies have limited magical abilities, including invisibility, telekinesis, Immortality and can also generate wings, which allow them to fly. The only ways to kill this creature is with magic or iron. *'Harpies': Creatures with the ability of growing wings. Harpies can be killed just like a normal human being. * Hydras: Hydras have highly poisonous blood and can generate poisoned claws as well. Due to their healing abilities, Hydras are basically immortal and if you cut a part of their body, it will grow another one in its place. The only way to actually kill it, is by extracting its heart. *'Zombies': One of the most dangerous creatures, the zombies are immortal beings with amazing strength that need to feed on the living to stay alive. The only way to kill them is by injuring the brain. *'Gorgons': Female creatures who can petrify people with their stare, usually hiding their eyes behind sunglasses and pretending they're blind, in a similar way to basilisks. Those petrified by a gorgon can be brought back with a magical spell that demands the blood of the gorgon who paralyzed the individual in question, which is highly poisonous. Gorgons can heal really fast but can still be killed by having their head cut off. * Gremlins: Humanoid creatures with amazing mechanical aptitude. *'Mermaids': Capable of growing a tail when in contact with water, mermaids can also hypnotize humans with their voice. Although magical, this creatures can still be killed by conventional means. *'Demons': Demons are souls condemned to hell who roam around the world. These immortal creatures don't have a physical body, being forced to control humans. Every demon also possesses superhuman strength. Stronger demons have more abilities, like teleportation, dark magic and mind control. Iron burns a demon's skin, but the only way to actually send them back to hell is with a magical ritual. Ghosts can also pull demons out of their vessels. * Ghouls: A cannibalistic monster that feeds on corpses and living flesh. They are immune to disease and can grow sharp claws and teeth. They can be distinguished from humans for their green eyes and really pale skin. * Nymphs: A female, Semi-Immortal, creature who can be divided into various types: ** Celestial Nymphs: With the power of manipulating the weather. ** Earth Nymphs: With the power of sensing the well-being and conditions of their environment. They can also heal dead plants. ** Underworld Nymphs: With the power of sensing death. ** Water Nymphs: With the ability of breathing underwater. *'Shapeshifters': Creatures with the ability to change their appearance, shapeshifters can be easily killed like a normal human. * The Cult Of Balance: Those who belong to the cult are responsible for controlling the vampire population. Their power is considered to be far superior to vampires'. Most of them understand that vampires are not necessarily evil, but balance must be maintained. Those who survive the ritual to become part of the cult of balance become immortal and gain various abilities: Magic; Healing blood; Strong Soul (prevents mind control); Supernatural Condition. With all this, the new member of the cult will also become completely emotionless, allowing him to think logically due to no distraction from emotions. Every cult member carries a mystical dagger, capable of killing almost any mystical creature. The downside to join the cult of balance is that it will become necessary to drink vampire blood or else the member will become weaker and weaker. Still, the only real way to kill a cult of balance member is through decapitation or the stare of death of a mystical creature who possesses it. *'Fortune Tellers': A weaker type of witch who can see a person's past and future and capable of casting simple spells. *'Necromancers': Witches whose magic is empowered by death. *'Mediums': A weaker type of witch who can only see ghosts. *'Banshee': Creatures with the ability of sensing death and sonic screaming. *'Hybrid': To become a hybrid, a werewolf must be killed with vampire blood on their system. Not every vampire can be turned into a Hybrid, only the strongest can survive the transformation. This species has many abilities, including: Super strength, speed, agility, durability, emotions and senses; Healing; Mind Control; Immortality; emotional control; Lycanthropy (Hybrids can partially transform, ex: claws, teeth,etc); telepathy and Illusions creation. Hybrids can be killed via decapitation, heart extraction, they still need to be invited and they can also die if they don't drink blood. Many other hybrids exist, having the power and weaknesses of both their father creatures, being the Vaewolf the most common. If a hybrid is a combination of three or more creatures, it is called "Chimera". *'Cambion': The child of a human and a demon, the cambion has the shape of a normal human, possessing demonic powers, such as supernatural strength and combat capabilities, dark magic proficiency and accelerated healing. *'Apsara': Apsaras are creatures with various different abilities, such as shapeshifting, Luck Bestowal and supernatural condition. Using their abilities for seduction, Apsaras are also skilled dancers and manipulative creatures who are not adept at physical combat. *'Baku': A being believed to be capable of devouring dreams and nightmares, a Baku is capable of entering the dreams of others and shape them as they wish and also completely absorbing them to make them physically stronger. The victims of the creature often suffer of insomnia. *'Berserkers': Berserkers are seemingly normal human beings while calm but, if for some reason, they get upset, Berserkers will turn into enraged monsters with an enhanced condition and capable of ignoring pain as if it did not affect them at all. While in this state, a Berserker loses complete control, attacking anyone who gets in its way. *'Hellhounds': This creatures, much like werewolves, turn into an animal at will, in this case, dogs with burning red eyes. Even in their human form, hellhounds still possess super strength, speed, agility, durability and senses, having also the ability to heal extremely fast, see in the dark, partial transformation and hell-fire manipulation. *'Hellcats': Hellcats are very similar to hellhounds in terms of abilities, the only difference is, instead of hell-fire, hellcats are capable of generating blue fire, capable of freezing its targets instead of burning them. *'Gashadokuro': A Gashadokuro is a creature with the ability of turning invisible and being physically invulnerable. Gashadokuro are vulnerable to ancient magic and sonic abilities. *'Manticore':The Manticore is a mythological beast who was said to have the body of a lion with red fur, the head of a human, the mouth open to its ears with three rows of shark-like teeth beneath and above and a scorpion tail which uses to poison its victims. Manticores in Blakewood, just like werewolves, are capable of (partially) transforming into an animal, with poisonous claws and shark teeth. *'Phoenix': A Phoenix is a creature capable of creating and manipulating fire. When in danger, they have shown to create an aura of fire around them for protection. This creature does not age past a certain point and can live for over 1400 years. If it is killed, the body of the phoenix will enter in combustion, burning the old body and creating a new one, resurrecting. *'Raiju': Raiju is a mythical creature, believed to be a wolf with a body composed of lightning. InBlakewood, this creature is capable of generating surges of electricity from one's own body and use it offensively against its target. *'Valkyrie': Valkyries are creatures who age slower than usual and are capable of sensing death. Transporting the knowledge of their previous lives, Valkyries are also skilled fighters *'Werebeasts': Werebeast is a general term for creatures who can become half animal, half human, including werewolves. Werebeasts also include: **'Werecats': A creature capable of turning into an amalgamation of a human with a feline creature, such as a cat, , tiger, lion, leopard, lynx, or any other type. **'Werecoyote': An amalgamation of human and coyote with similar, yet weaker, powers to those of werewolves. **'Weredog': Creatures capable of transforming into a domestic dog or a dog-like creature. Although similarly weaker then other werebeasts, weredogs' senses of smell and hearing are still incredibly effective. **'Werejaguar': Capable of turning into a jaguar or a jaguar-like creature, this beast has the characteristics of both a human and a jaguar, having their strength and speed heightened even in their human form. *'Scorpion Men': This creatures has highly poisonous claws and blood, as well as an enhanced physical condition and the capability of crawling through walls. *'Naga': Naga are creatures with snake-like abilities, with an enhanced sense of smell and the capability of growing sharp venomous fangs. *'Fext': A Fext is a being created with dark magic. After being turned into one of these undead creatures, the person will be completely under the control of its master, not being able to think by itself. Its abilities are primarily physical, possessing superhuman strength and durability, as well as invulnerability, which prevents the body from decaying. Some Fexts are also capable of using dark magic if the witch that summoned them shared some of their power with them. If the spell is not performed correctly, the Fext's body might decay faster until it dies once again. Enchanted glass bullets are the only way to permanently kill a Fext. *'Topielec': A Topielec is the ghost of a human that drowned, residing in the element of their own demise. They are responsible for sucking people into swamps, lakes and rivers, as well as killing the animals standing near the still waters. Points of Interest * The Sterling Motel: Located at the entrance of Blakewood, the motel belongs to Elizabeth Sterling, being also the home of Emma Adams, Kat Winters, Jason White, Blake Sterling, as well as the girls of the prophecy for a while. Other temporary residents have also been Aaron Durban and Jack. ** The Sanctuary: Beneath the Starling Motel is an old abandoned sanctuary that was used in the past by witches to hide from hunters. The chidren of the prophecy have used this location as their headquarters multiple times. * The Council's Mansion: The building in which the Elders Council meetings take place, located in the center of the town. After being set on fire by Hayden and Haley, it has been since rebuilt to house the children of the prophecy. * The Library: Located near the Council's mansion, it contains a secret passage to an ancient library with everything about the supernatural. * The Endless Forest: An enchanted forest that surrounds Blakewood, apparently having no end for those who enter it. ** The Dark Zone: A section of the endless forest inhabited by the most savage supernatural creatures. ** The Coven's Cave: A cave where Sarah's cult meets for their rituals. It was also where the children of the prophecy found the missing people, such as Lindsay and Alison. ** The Blakewood Institute For The Supernatural: An asylum for supernatural creatures who let themselves be controled by their powers. At first, their goal was rehabilitation, however, William Conners started working for Lucifer, experimenting on his patients. ** The Ancient Library: Taken over by Taylor Young, the library is home to some of the most rare and dangerous magical books in the world. ** Scarlett's Mansion: Home to Scarlett Sullivan and her clan of female vampires, including Skyler Michaelson, which formerly belonged to Scarlett's maker. ** Bloodside View: A shady town in the middle of the endless forest, discovered by Emily Marsh and her family, home to The Order. * Emmerson Plaza: A bakery owned by Tracy Emmerson and her family in the comercial district. Closed after being vandalized by Brad Shostack and later reopened. * The Emmerson Residence: Home to the Emmerson family. * The Durban Mansion: Home to the Durban family. * The Anderson Residence: Home to the Anderson family. * The Marsh Residence: An old abandoned house that belonged to Emily's parents. * Julie's Hairdresser: A hairdressing salon owned by Julie. Objects * The Triquetra Charm: An ancient magical charm which gives its wilder the control over the Land, Sky and Sea. This magical artifact would grant the ability to manipulate the weather, create natural disasters, manipulate animals, earth, plants, water, electricity and air, transform into animals, fly and even channel the powers of the sun and moon. This enchanted charm can be used by any witch, although its tremendous power might be too much for a single person to handle, resulting in the user's death. * Bellona's Horn: A golden horn belonging to the roman goddess Bellona, capable of boosting the power of its user and his allies. * The Cult of Balance's Daggers: Golden daggers capable of killing any supernatural creature. * Excalibur: A sword capable of cutting through anything. * Paige's Revolver: A gun capable of killing anything. However, just like the gun, its bullets are unique and limited. * Paige's Necklace: Paige's necklace was enchanted by her family to protect her from supernatural threats. It has shown the ability to burn vampires and prevent possessions. * The Beastiary: A book Sam took from the library with information about all creatures in Blakewood. Hierarchy The Creators The creators are responsible for existance itself, being born from Eternity and Balance. They are Life, Death, Night, Day, Reality, Dream, Order and Chaos. With the supervision of Balance, Reality created the first existance, with Life creating the first life forms on that universe. Creating an equilibrium in the universe, Death came into play. Soon, Reality wanted more, creating the multiverse. So many realities came into existance, leading order to be in charge of monitoring and controling all of them. Some of them even having to be destroyed by Chaos. Day and Night were important to help living things exist in these newly formed dimensions, while Dream, envious of his brother, Reality, created and became in charge of the dream realm and also shaped the living beings creativity, originating art. Besides being responsible for mantaining the order in the multiverse, Order is also the lord of time, controling past, present and future. The Creators are the most powerful force in the multiverse and took a particular liking to Reality 6. However, they never interfere with events caused by humanity, except in very rare occasions, such as when Order bestowned the prophecy upon a member of the cult of balance. The Cult Of Balance An organization created by the mother of the Creators, Balance. The organization above all others. The cult of balance is responsible for mantaining the balance between humans and the supernatural. Its members do not reside in Blakewood, staying away from the 30 supernatural towns in the world, having created a home for themselves in Europe, only interfering when absolutely necessary. Even though no one has ever killed a member of the cult, it is believed they can be killed by their mystical daggers, as it is said it can kill anything, another possibility being the stare of a gorgon. The cult of balance only intervenes when the equilibrium is threatened and see extreme need. There is also a rumour that the prophecy was written by one of them. The members cannot leave the cult or else they will turn into dust. One cannot choose to be a member, they have to be selected to undergo through a potentially deadly ritual which few survive. The Elders Council The closest Blakewood has to a city council. They are responsible for solving the supernatural problems of the city and making sure humans don't discover about magic. The council is formed by a member of the most influential and respected families of Blakewood, including the seven founding families, who are forced to join. The council is also responsible for helping the group of the prophecy reach their potential and teach them about their true purpose. This ancient organization has various rules that must be followed: * The seven founding families are forced to be part of the council; * The seven founding families are forced to produce an heir to their legacy; * Any decision must be made democraticaly among all members of the council; * Membership is voluntary to those who are not part of the founding families when an invitation is made; * To join the council, one must be 35 or older; * The young members of the founding families must study their future duties to the city with the elders; * Founding families are not allowed to marry humans; * The elders council is allowed by the cult of balance to apply fatal decisions if necessary. Residents TBA Appearances Earth-6 appears in the following My Own World ''projects: *Blakewood (TV Series) *Blakewood (Novel) *Blakewood Experience (Video game) *Blakewood Showdown (Video game) Trivia/Notes *It was speculated that Skyler Mikaelson was part of this Earth as an origin story to Skyler, but, as a fanfiction of ''The Originals and with the appearance of Nathan in both stories, this idea was cut off. Category:Realities Category:Earth-6 Category:Active Realities Category:Existing Realities